The modern computing era has brought about a tremendous expansion in computing power as well as increased affordability of computing devices. This expansion in computing power has led to a reduction in the size of computing devices and given rise to a new generation of mobile devices that are capable of performing functionality that only a few years ago required processing power provided only by the most advanced desktop computers. Consequently, mobile computing devices having a small form factor have become ubiquitous and are used for execution of a wide range of applications.
Many users of computing devices enjoy viewing skeletal animations on their computing devices. Consequently, skeletal animations are becoming increasingly widely distributed and are exchanged between users over networks, such as the internet. However, in spite of the increasing popularity and pervasiveness of skeletal animations, the creation of skeletal animations continues to be a time consuming process requiring a skilled designer.